The training of Nico Di Angelo
by Lightcore
Summary: Ever wondered who trained Nico? Well wonder no more, this FanFic will answer those questions.


**A/N: This is a story that I'm not going to write for a while (not until I've finished the other camp) but I've decided to make a list of the characters before I forget them. Enjoy. Also this is told by Light.**

* * *

><p><span>Ralph: 16, survivor<span>

Ralph is my best friend and a son of Hermes. His good humor has never failed him. He's one of the few survivors of the university Demi. His weapons of choice are several exploding throwing knives and a spear.

Hannah: 16, survivor

Hannah is Ralph's girlfriend and a daughter of Hephaestus. She's surprisingly shy for someone with such skill. She pretty much made all of bunker 13's equipment. Her weapon of choice is a hammer-blade she made herself

Char: 16, Survivor 

Char's real name is Charmaine and she's a daughter of Apollo. She has striking good looks and her aim has yet to fail. She's the teacher of archery and her weapon of choice is her improved bow and arrows.

Drake Balderstorm: 15, recruitee

Drake is one of our recruitees and a son of Zeus. He has a mess of blonde hair but is surprisingly quite. He often keeps the peace and is a great person to have. His weapons of choice would be his metal, electrified, tiny paper planes and a quarter staff.

Angel: 15, recruitee

Angel is our wiz at strategy and obviously a daughter of Athena. She and Drake often disappear at the same time and she has an outgoing appeal to life. Her weapon of choice is the broken tip of one of Ralph's spear.

Chu: 9, recruitee

Chu as a matter of fact doesn't actually know his name so Chu is his nick-name. He's a child of Dionysus and is rather small in stature. His weapon of choice is an enchanted deck of cards.

Claire: 13, recruitee

Claire is a daughter of Demeter and great friends with Chu. She prefers to spend her time with plants rather than other people. Her weapons of choice are her battle shovel and her hoe.

Reginald: 14, recruitee

Reggie is a son of Ares and like most children of Ares he has a high temper. Mostly Reggie tries to stay calm and is a "good" person, but sometimes he's on a rampage. His weapon of choice would be his battle axe with an eject button.

May: 14, recruitee

May is a daughter of Aphrodite but with grit. She prefers NOT to spend all her time on her looks and actually practices with her weapon skills. Her weapons of choice are a light mace and a circle of spikes resembling a shield.

Maxworth: 11, recruitee

Max is a son of Poseidon and the second youngest here (Chu's the youngest). He raises the mood with his lighthearted attitude and jokes. When you first meet him you think he's a clown but you WOULDN'T want to face him in battle. His weapon of choice is a sword which he's named ωκεανό δύναμη or oceans power.

Madeline: 15, huntress

Maddy is a hunter of Artemis who has been granted to stay in bunker 13. Surprisingly she prefers to use a crossbow for her first shot before reverting to her longbow. She and Char are rather good friends and like to practice archery together. Her weapons of choice are her crossbow, her longbow and pet Wolf δαγκωνιάρης or biter.

Ztar Blaster: 16, recruitee

Ztar is a son of Hades like me. He's somewhat goofy and a bit of a klutz. You never expect it when you first meet him but he can be dead serious when the time calls for it. His weapon of choice is a skeletal scythe with a skull for the handle while the rest is made of bones. He also has a box he calls the Ztar-box whic magically fires rockets.

**Light: 16, survivor**

_I am a son of Hades. I am an assassin who prefers to keep to himself. I don't have good people skills, but am still leader. I have more secrets then most, yet am highly trusted. I have no great skills, however I'm the most powerful. I am Lux, I am an avenger of the innocent and a killer of the guilty._ _This is me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Hope you have enjoyed this. If you have any character suggestions do tell. I will work on this story when I can. Thank you.**


End file.
